


The Machine Uprising

by guineamania



Series: Les Miserables One Shots [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Enjolras, Irritating Grantaire, Tech Support AU, The inevitable machine uprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Computers hate Enjolras. They always have. However this was even more irritating when the man who came to fix them was the most irritating man to ever grace this earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Machine Uprising

“It is not my fault this fiendish contraption feeds off my shame!” Enjolras screamed to Courfeyrac who was giggling at Enjolras’ despair from the safety of the other side of the office. Enjolras hated computers, he just couldn’t make them work. It would be much easier if he could just do his work on paper but all assignments had to be handed in online and client confidentiality meant he couldn’t have files lying around. It was ridiculous. However there was a peak to working for a large law firm, tech support. 

“Well, well, well if it isn’t Apollo again,” a grating voice perked up from where Enjolras was sat trying to make the damned machine combust with his glare alone.  
“Oh god not you again,” Enjolras turned around and was face to face with his arch nemesis, Grantaire from the IT Department. He was just so cocky and irritating; he was lucky Enjolras hadn’t hit him yet.  
“You make it sound like you don’t want to see me darling,” he laughed as he slid under the table to examine the wiring.  
“I don’t want to see you, why couldn’t Combeferre come?” Enjolras almost whined. He had been friends with Combeferre since they were children and was delighted when they both got jobs at the same firm.  
“He has really work to do and knows how much we get along,” Grantaire snarked back as he pulled at the wires. “Someone’s had a real mess about down here,” Grantaire commented and the embarrassed blush spread across his nose. “Now Apollo I do appreciate you trying to combat the inevitable machine uprising but I would wait until they actually become sentient. You need this to help the poor people of New York and save the world and all that,” Grantaire laughed as he untangled all the wires before putting them back where they should be.  
“Just shut up and fix it,” Enjolras muttered as he stood there waiting.  
“As you wish but you do realise that if you want me to come visit more often you could just ask. No need to almost destroy your computer to see me,” Grantaire winked as the machine let out a soft purr and flashed into life. Grantaire was wrong. These contraptions were sentient and they all hated him. “Good girl,” Grantaire chuckled softly as he stroked the machine.

“Looking forward to next time!” Grantaire shouted as he headed down to the lift. The stapler next to Enjolras’ hand was so close to hitting the irritating tech guy’s head and Courfeyrac was still giggling like a mad man. Sometime he hated his friends.


End file.
